


Un Pasticcino di Nome Stuart

by Neve83



Category: Queer as Folk (UK)
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, Humor, M/M, Parody, Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-24
Updated: 2010-09-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/120577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neve83/pseuds/Neve83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Non ho bisogno di una predica. Ho bisogno che mi tiri sul il morale, Vince. Raccontami una barzelletta."</p><p>"Non me ne viene in mente nessuna."</p><p>"Allora una storia divertente. Una freddura."</p><p>"Ok. Quanti Stuart Jones servono per cambiare una lampadina? Uno. Lui tiene ferma la lampadina, ed aspetta che l'intero universo ruoti intorno a lui per avvitarla."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un Pasticcino di Nome Stuart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Sweetheart named Stuart](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/1548) by Paddy. 



**Un pasticcino di nome Stuart**

Si era precipitato fuori dall'appartamento almeno due ore prima e Vince si sarebbe tirato un colpo piuttosto che seguirlo – quel frocio squilibrato!

Era cominciato tutto con una richiesta d'aiuto per ripulire il suo disastroso disordine, ma ovviamente il grande Stuart Alan Jones non poteva abbassarsi a fare le pulizie – era per quello che pagavano una donna di servizio ogni giorno -, ma Vince gli aveva ricordato che era andata via due giorni prima disgustata dopo che Stuart le aveva lanciato un asciugamani coperto di sperma dicendole di metterlo in lavatrice.

"Non puoi fare questo alle persone, Stuart! Hai totalmente passato il segno e lo sai."

"Ma che cazzo, Vince! Viene pagata, no?"

Quindi si era arrivati ad una girandola di accuse di Vince a Stuart (del tutto immeritate, secondo quest'ultimo) per la sua arroganza, il suo totale disprezzo per i sentimenti degli altri, per la sua assoluta convinzione che l'intero mondo girasse intorno a lui.

"Dove vuoi arrivare Vince?"

"Al fatto, mio caro Stuart" disse Vince grondando sarcasmo "che secondo te – Sua Maestà dei Froci – il resto dell'umanità ti è assolutamente inferiore e non riconosceresti un minimo di decenza o compassione o persino cortesia se qualcuno saltasse su e ti baciasse le chiappe."

"Beh, si fottano tutti! Tu sei uno zerbino. Si dà il caso io abbia una forte stima di me stesso, il che significa che non me ne starò qui a farmi insultare da quelli come te. Io, Vostra Maestà dei Froci, sto uscendo, quindi rimani pure qui a programmare la tua rivoluzione proletaria, Vince."

E con questo si precipitò fuori dall'appartamento sbattendo la porta. Sfortunatamente non era riuscito a sbatterla forte come avrebbe voluto avendola lasciata troppo presto. Quindi l'aveva riaperta, aveva fatto a Vince il segno della vittoria con le dita e l'aveva sbattuta di nuovo, stavolta producendo un rumore tale da soddisfarlo appieno, da costringere Vince a coprirsi le orecchie con le mani e da far alzare gli occhi ai coinquilini del piano di sotto verso il soffitto dicendo "Cazzo, eccolo di nuovo."

Vince scosse la testa. "Quell'uomo è assolutamente incredibile." Si disse mentre girava per l'appartamento cercando di mettere in ordine. "Non capisco perchè mi sorprendo, per fortuna è così dannatamente adorabile quando è dell'umore giusto o me ne sarei andato da un bel pezzo. No, non è vero, sono troppo legato a lui, mi piaccia o meno." Tirò su una maglietta del deficiente e la strinse a se affondandovi il viso ed inspirando il suo odore.

"Oh beh, almeno me ne starò in pace a guardare Corry senza di lui che comincia a ciarlare durante le scene migliori solo per rompere le scatole – il bastardo."

Vince passò una piacevole serata davanti alla tv con un paio di birre aspettando che il suo amante vagabondo tornasse a casa, come faceva sempre, non rimaneva mai arrabbiato troppo a lungo, solo che odiava essere criticato, ma questo non avrebbe impedito a Vince di continuare a farlo ogni volta avesse creduto fosse giusto farlo. E parlando onestamente, era sempre nel giusto.

Dieci minuti dopo la mezzanotte, Sua Maestà dei Froci si diresse zigzagando verso casa dopo una dura serata passata a bere a Canal Street. Si era infognato in un pub ed era rimasto al bar con la faccia scura, bevendo abbastanza vodka da risollevare l'economia russa. Era quasi arrivato alle mani con uno stronzo che aveva cominciato a sbraitare contro gli irlandesi. Il bastardo era stato sbattuto fuori dal barista e Stuart avrebbe rischiato la stessa sorte se non fosse stato un cliente abituale che spendeva un mucchio di soldi.

Troppo seccato per preoccuparsi se un'eventuale brigata anti irlandese lo stesse aspettando nell'ombra fuori dal locale, il nostro eroe barcollò verso Vinceland, sentendosi messo da parte e depresso.

"Siete tutti dei bastardi!" urlò nella notte. "Il mio Vince vale mille volte ognuno di voi!" Fortunatamente per lui (e non era la prima volta) la polizia era troppo occupata dall'altro estremo della strada con una lite per notare lui. Comunque sia, i cinque minuti che lo separavano da casa divennero una camminata di più di mezzora.

"Scommetto che Vince mi ha chiuso fuori – dalla mia stessa casa, perché me ne preoccupo, lui non mi ama, nessuno mi ama, nessuno se ne frega di me" si disse mentre ciondolava verso l'entrata comune fino al giardinetto sul retro che era utilizzato da tutti gli inquilini del condominio.

Nei giorni soleggiati e più caldi, il giardino fungeva da ritrovo per i coinquilini di Stuart che volevano prendere il sole. Dio il divertimento che era guardare alcuni di loro, il divertimento che procurava loro quando decideva di scendere per concedersi un po' di abbronzatura.

Ma in quella che era una fredda ed umida giornata di Marzo, c'era solo la figura solitaria di Stuart che urlava verso Vince "Lasciami entrare, stronzo!"

Vince, sapendo che il suo Romeo avrebbe inscenato una simile entrata, aprì la finestra della camera da letto dicendo "Sssshhhh! Sveglierai tutto il vicinato! E la porta è aperta, quindi porta su il culo adesso!"

"Vince! Vince! Vince! Vince!"

"Cristo," pensò Vince, "è come Marlon Brando in Un Treno Chiamato Desiderio, troppo per un dannato Romeo."

"Vince ti amo!"

Si accesero delle luci. Non solo quelle dei loro vicini al piano di sotto, ma anche altre, molte finestre vennero aperte e teste spuntarono per dire a Stuart di star zitto.

Il già citato inquilino del piano inferiore, Peter, un avvocato belloccio e dal carattere gradevole e tollerante quando dormiva abbastanza, urlò, "Vince! Di' a tuo marito di chiudere quella cazzo di bocca – devo essere in tribunale alle 10!"

"Ehi tu, avvocatucolo, non parlare così al mio Vince."

"Stuart, sta' zitto e sali, d'accordo?"

"Sì Stuart Jones, torna su dal tuo cazzo di marito o chiamerò la polizia."

 

"Oh certo, e si precipiteranno qui per una lite familiare tra gay, come no," aggiunse un altro vicino che si sentiva un po' solo dopo la recente separazione dal suo fidanzato e grato per il diversivo.

"Beh, e tu lo sai di certo, eh Tom?" disse Peter "Era come essere durante la I, II e III guerra mondiale quando tu e come cazzo si chiama ci rompevate i cosiddetti notte dopo notte con i vostri schiamazzi."

"Beh, mi piaceva" disse Tom che evidentemente mentiva "E il suo nome era Sinclair…"

"Volete stare zitti!" un altro vicino si era aggiunto alla mischia.

"Ecco fatto, tutti se la prendono con me" urlò Stuart "Solo perché sono irlandese."

"Stuart" disse Vince sapendo che non sarebbe stato d'aiuto, ma incapace di frenare l'irritazione della sua voce che era emersa come uno stressantissimo suggeritore "tutto questo cos'ha a che fare con l'essere irlandese?"

"Siete tutti degli anti irlandesi, odiate gli irlandesi e tu, Vincent Tyler, mi hai chiamato bastardo irlandese."

"Ma tu sei un bastardo irlandese."

"E' un insulto!" sibilò Stuart "Hanno chiamato i Birmingham Six e i Guildford Four bastardi irlandesi, come se l'essere irlandesi implicasse essere anche bastardi, ed erano innocenti!"

"Lo so che lo erano Stuart" cercò di calmarlo Vince "Ora vieni su, non ti chiamerò mai più bastardo irlandese."

"Meglio per te, bastardo inglese!"

"Gliene hai dette quattro, compagno" urlò Sean dall'appartamento al piano terra. A Stuart piaceva Sean, anche lui era irlandese, di Cork. Erano amici e gli piaceva andare a bere insieme e guardare il calcio sullo schermo gigante di Stuart esaltandosi per il Celtic e bevendo Bushmills. Vince non era per niente preoccupato da quell'amicizia, Sean, dopo tutto, era una drag queen quarantenne, non proprio il tipo di Stuart, insomma.

"Gliel'hai detto fratello, gliele hai cantate a questi britannici" urlò Sean per incoraggiarlo, come se Stuart ne avesse bisogno.

"I wish I had you in Carrick Fergus," cominciò a cantare Stuart a pieni polmoni a Vince, che a quel punto si teneva la testa disperato, esausto, imbarazzato e per niente divertito.

"Only for nights in Ballygrand.

"I would cross the deepest ocean.

"The deepest ocean.

"To be by your side.

"But the sea is WWWIIIIIIDDDE!

"Questo è troppo Vince," avvertì Peter, "Sto prendendo il telefono e chiamerò la polizia."

"Non farlo Peter, ora scendo a prenderlo." Vince si scostò dalla finestra e si diresse in giardino ascoltando il suo stronzissimo Romeo che cantava per lui.

"And I can't swim over – Oy Vince, dove sei andato bastardo!

"And neither have I wings to fly – Oy Vince, io sto facendo il romantico qui!

"But if I could find me a handy boatman – Sei uno stronzo Vince!

"To carry me over to my love and die. Oh ciao Vince," terminò Stuart salutandolo, come se incontrare il suo ragazzo nel giardino sul retro dopo mezzanotte mentre i vicini tramavano vendetta, omicidio e di emigrare, fosse una cosa normale. "Come stai tesoro?"

"Sono molto stanco Stuart, sono molto arrabbiato Stuart, e ho molto freddo Stuart."

"Beh, non ne avresti se non stessi così, perché sei qui fuori con su solo i pantaloni del pigiama? Cazzo Vince, giuro su Dio che diventi ogni giorno più strano." E detto questo, Stuart si mise lentamente in ginocchio di fronte a Vince avvicinandosi. Vince capì immediatamente cosa stava cercando di fare Stuart attraverso i suoi pantaloni e con non poche difficoltà, ed un po' di incoraggiamento da parte dei vicini, riuscì a tirarlo su.

"D'accordo gente, questo è tutto. Fine dello spettacolo. No Sean posso farcela, ci sono abituato. Sì Peter lo so e mi dispiace. Ok Tom buona notte."

***

La mattina dopo 11.32 A.M.

Vince:-

Perché lo faccio? Beh io lo amo, come potrei non amarlo. Anche mentre è qui disteso che puzza come una botte di liquore rimane il migliore, l'unico per me. Sempre.

"Oh cazzo."

Attenzione. Sua Maestà dei Froci si sta svegliando.

"Vince, sto morendo…"

"Lo so, vuoi lasciare un messaggio a qualcuno? Che tipo di funerale vuoi?" gli chiedo scostandogli i ricci sudati dalla fronte appiccicosa.

"Sì, di' a tutti che sono degli stronzi e il mondo sarà un luogo più triste senza di me."

"E il funerale?"

"Niente di troppo lussuoso, qualcosa di modesto e di classe – tutti in abito scuro che piangono come disperati sulla mia tomba – che deve essere qualcosa di semplice e carino – e anche il carro funebre trascinato per le strada da sei cavalli neri."

"Consideralo fatto."

"Grazie," risponde tornando a dormire.

Pace, meravigliosa pace, per circa un'ora o poco più.

"Vince! Vince, bastardo! Dove sei?"

"Sono qui luce dei miei occhi"

"Sei uno stronzo Vince!"

È lì mezzo sdraiato e mezzo seduto sul letto, i capelli flosci sulla faccia, puzza come una birreria ma cazzo, è comunque bellissimo. Il bastardo.

"Cosa avrei fatto ora, Stuart?" Non voglio davvero imbarcarmi in questo gioco, ma non riesco fermarmi.

"Sei uno stronzo, ecco cosa Vince. Mi hai sbattuto fuori dalla mia stessa casa, obbligandomi a cercare conforto in un pub, mi hai chiuso fuori così che ho dovuto pregare per poter rientrare, e mi hai ripreso in casa solo quando i vicini hanno minacciato di chiamare i servizi sociali, poi mi hai lasciato qui a soffrire. Ti odio Vince, sei un bastardo inglese e l'unica ragione per cui mi odi è che sono irlandese."

"Lo so pasticcino, non merito di vivere." Credetemi, questo è l'unico modo per trattare con uno Stuart in piena sbornia. Non siete d'accordo? Allora provateci voi.

"Puoi scommetterci, cazzo. Io sto qui a morire e nemmeno t'interessa. Per te sono solo una scopata di cui non hai nessuna considerazione. Oppressione, ecco cos'è che fa soffrire gli irlandesi. Questa cosa va avanti da più di mille anni ed è colpa tua!"

Oh perfetto, di nuovo questa storia. Annuisco e borbotto partecipe mentre Stuart praticamente mi accusa di tutti i mali che hanno piagato la nazione irlandese. Come se Sua Maestà dei Froci fosse convinto che io sia stato il braccio destro di Oliver Cromwell, sia stato la causa della carestia delle patate – entrambe – ed abbia ordinato l'arresto e la sommaria esecuzione di Kavin Barry, come se io avessi personalmente legato James Connolly già ferito a morte ad una sedia e avessi ordinato al plotone d'esecuzione di fare fuoco. Io sono, nei fatti, la quintessenza dell'imperialista bastardo inglese che ha causato indicibili sofferenze alla nazione irlandese, culminate nel mal di testa, nausea e tremori sparsi del grande Stuart Jones.

"Che razza di nome è Stuart Jones per un irlandese, però," gli chiedo. "Perché non ti hanno chiamato Mallachy Mulcahy o Seamus O'Riordan? Jones è un cognome irlandese?"

"Fanculizzati!"

"Che io sia dannato se sai cosa significa l'oppressione Stuart, tu sei bianco e sei ricco."

"Sono irlandese e sono gay, pezzo di stronzo. E ho una sbornia terribile e a te non importa" dice il gran combattente per la libertà prima di collassare tra i cuscini. Mi attraversa immediatamente un'ondata di compassione; so che me ne pentirò, ma che cazzo, è sempre Stuart.

Lascio scorrere l'acqua del rubinetto così che sia bella fredda e tiro fuori un paio di pastiglie di paracetamolo per il suo mal di testa. Porto tutto verso il letto per calmare Sua Maestà dei Froci.

"Prendi queste, ti sentirai meglio." Gli dico nel mio miglior tono conciliante.

"Non le voglio."

"Bene!" le metto giù con forza sul comodino e lo fisso con quello che spero proprio sia uno sguardo abbastanza minaccioso da far concorrenza al suo. La mia pazienza ha appena deciso di farsi un giro.

Il piccolo bastardo guarda le pillole e con una schicchera che farebbe impallidire un campione di biglie, mira alla mia testa. Mi manca. Schicchera l'altra che mi becca diretta sul naso, facendomi venire le lacrime agli occhi. Sua Maestà dei Froci è deliziato. Ghigna compiaciuto. Io non sono contento e gli do un leggero buffetto sull'orecchio.

Non è stato altro che un colpetto, ma Stuart reagisce come se i Black and Tans avessero appena marciato sul suo cottage dal tetto di paglia minacciando di violentare sua madre e sua sorella.

"Bastardo! Fottuto bastardo stronzo! Violenza! Aggredito nel mio stesso letto, non ti perdonerò mai per questo, Tyler!"

Lo guardo impassibile mentre oscilla pericolosamente di fronte a me, nudo e sudato mentre blatera ed urla tanto da far impallidire una Banshee.

"Fuori da casa mia!" Urla. "Subito! Non verrò maltrattato, picchiato e oppresso. Ho dei diritti come essere umano, mentre tu non sei altro che un fottuto oooowwww!"

Gli ho tirato l'altro orecchio. Anche stavolta non più di una tiratina leggera, ma a sentirlo berciare si potrebbe pensare io abbia espropriato la sua intera famiglia della sua piccola fattoria, bruciato il suo raccolto ed ucciso la sua vecchia nonna.

Si massaggia le sue bellissime orecchie e mi guarda con quel che crede sia uno sguardo minaccioso, la stella. Sto cercando di non ridergli in faccia quando tutto quel che vorrei fare è coccolarlo fino a lasciarlo senza fiato. Hm, la cosa mi tenta, a pensarci.

"Vince, va' via ora – dico davvero – fuori o… o… o CHIAMERò LA POLIZIA! Mi hai sentito Vince!"

Questo è troppo, scoppio a ridere.

"Cosa vuoi raccontargli Stuart, che il tuo fidanzato ti ha tirato le orecchie? Meritatamente? Vai allora, chiama, ma aspetta un minuto che devo andare in bagno, chiama quando sarò tornato ok?"

Quando esco dal bagno lo vedo che tiene in mano la cornetta perplesso.

"999, Stuart."

"Non sto chiamando loro. Sto chiamando il mio avvocato."

"Cosa c'è che non va? Non ricordi il numero?"

"No!" urla. "Mi hai procurato dei danni al cervello con i tuoi assalti crudeli e gratuiti, mi verrà un'emorragia interna e morirò e sarà tutta colpa tua." Un pensiero lo colpisce. "Andrai in galera Vince, per vent'anni, e tutti gli altri galeotti ti faranno la posta nella doccia – E NON SARANNO MERAVIGLIOSI COME ME!"

"Ottimo, spero non dicano anche stronzate come te." Gli dico calmo mentre mi dirigo verso il salotto per prendere l'agenda con il numero del suo avvocato. La trovo e glielo leggo ad alta voce,

"Lo so, lo so, vaffanculo!" mi urla, ma non mi ferma quando pigio per lui il tasto di chiamata. Non mi perderei questa cosa per niente al mondo. Cristo, la vita non è mai noiosa quando la dividi con Stuart Jones.

"Peter Mitchell per favore."

Sì, proprio così. L'inquilino del piano di sotto, che l'ubriachissimo Stuart ha disturbato la notte scorsa, è il suo avvocato. Stuart non vedrà mai l'ironia in tutto ciò.

"Che vuol dire che è in tribunale? Che cazzo ha fatto adesso? Sì ok, chiunque, non importa, ho bisogno di un avvocato! Uno bravo."

Pochi secondi di attesa mentre Stuart mi guarda con un sorrisetto, annuendo come a dirmi 'Oh ora sei in grossi guai Tyler.'

"Stuart? Sono Nick Taylor che succede?"

"Che succede? Te lo dico io Nick. È Vince. Aggressione."

"Vince è stato aggredito? Cazzo! Sta bene ora?"

"No! Vince è l'aggressore!"

"Cosa? Oh Gesù Cristo! Stuart! In che razza di guaio l'hai cacciato stavolta? In che stazione di polizia è?"

"E' qui."

"L'hanno rilasciato?"

"Non l'hanno arrestato, ancora." Dice Stuart minaccioso, credendo di enfatizzare crudelmente la parola 'ancora'.

"Ascolta Stuart, che è successo, cosa avrebbe fatto Vince?"

"Mi ha aggredito."

Silenzio.

Poi: "Ascolta Stuart, ho saputo che ti sei arrabbiato la notte scorsa ma ora sono davvero occupato, non ho tempo per ascoltare i dettagli cruenti della tua vita sessuale, ma dolcezza ti prometto che avrai la mia totale attenzione quando…"

"No, cretino! Mi ha appena picchiato praticamente a morte! Proprio qui, adesso! Ho bisogno del tuo aiuto Nick penso che…che… cazzo" Sua Maestà dei Froci si arrampica sugli specchi in quello che crede sia un crescendo che impietosirebbe chiunque, roba da non crederci.

Mi siedo sul letto per stare più comodo. Non mi perderei il resto per niente al mondo. All'altro capo del filo sono in silenzio, poi sento un "Hey Fiona, vieni qui, devi sentire questa." mezzo sussurrato.

Poi torna Nick.

"Dove ti ha aggredito Vince, Stuart?"

"Qui, proprio nella mia camera da letto."

Sento un singhiozzo soffocato provenire dalla cornetta. Nick sta cercando di non ridere.

"Intendevo cos'è successo, cazzone!"

"Stavo cercando di calmarlo, provavo ad essere carino – sta' zitto Vince, non riderai più quando Mr. Grassone ti dirà di piegarti a novanta nella doccia – quando mi ha colpito proprio sull'orecchio. L'ho pregato di smettere, ho urlato e implorato e lui, lui, mio Dio Nick, l'ha fatto di nuovo."

Riesco a sentire Fiona, la praticante di Nick e buona amica di Sandra, che ride di cuore in sottofondo e Nick che dice "Sshhh, lo farai smettere, questa roba è oro."

Stuart è ancora in pieno delirio ed esercita la sua meravigliosa abilità nella sordità selettiva ignorando l'ovvia ilarità ed il divertimento di Nick e Fiona.

"Nick? Nick! Quanto pensi che daranno a Vince? Un paio d'anni? Non i Servizi Sociali, vero? Per un crimine del genere? Aggressione aggravata, non avrà uno schiaffetto sulla mano dal giudice? È perché sono irlandese, lo so."

Nick riesce a controllarsi con qualche difficoltà.

"Servizi Sociali? Dovrebbe avere un Premio dalla Comunità! Vince merita una medaglia per essersi messo con te. Digli di picchiarti più forte la prossima volta, potrebbe funzionare."

E mette giù il telefono.

"Bastardo!" dice Stuart, "ha riattaccato." E rimane in piedi guardando il telefono. Appare così abbandonato che mi alzo e lo abbraccio. Mi resiste per un momento, poi si abbandona tra le mie braccia.

"Non mi picchierai più, vero Vince?"

"No dolcezza."

"E cercherai quegli antidolorifici per me, vero, perché ho la testa che sta per esplodere."

"Certo, sì."

"E non mi lascerai, vero?"

"Come potrei?"

"Ed ora verrai a letto con me perché ho bisogno di coccole. E di dormire. E' stato un giorno molto faticoso."

"Prova a fermarmi."

Così coccolo il mio tesoro finchè non si riaddormenta e cerco di non ridere troppo di lui, ma è talmente adorabile ed impossibile e meraviglioso ed esasperante che non posso fare a meno di continuare a ringraziare Dio. Fa benissimo al mio cuore, sul serio, grazie a lui rido ogni singolo giorno, voglio piangere ogni singolo giorno, vedo il suo bellissimo viso e lo stringo a me ogni giorno e anche lui mi ama perché non c'è nessun altro al mondo da cui vorrebbe essere abbracciato per sempre. Forse c'è qualcosa di meglio di questo, ma non riesco a pensare a nulla.

***

Stesso giorno 10 PM

Stuart è tornato alla normalità, si è fatto la doccia ed ora appare e profuma in modo meraviglioso, ed è stato nutrito e dissetato a dovere.

So che si è completamente ripreso quando comincia la sua solita litania del "Non berrò mai più… Smetterò per la Quaresima… Diminuirò le bevute… Non berrò fino al week end… berrò solo un paio di drink domani… Credo che prenderò un po' di quel liquore contro le sbornie… Ehi Vince dammene un altro, sto morendo di sete!"

Dopo averlo trascinato a letto ed aver scopato come bestie si è riaddormentato e sono stato lasciato nuovamente in pace. Pulisco in giro e porto giù la spazzatura, che domani passerà il netturbino. Incontro Peter sulle scale.

"Scusa per ieri notte Pete, lo sai com'è Stuart, a volte è un completo stronzo, totalmente egoista."

"Oh non lo so," dice Peter che ha avuto una buona giornata in tribunale. "Quando si taglia i capelli ed indossa i jeans, credo davvero Stuart sia parecchio dolce. Dovresti prenderti cura di lui."

Torno su meditando sulla natura umana. Sua Maestà dei Froci è di nuovo sveglio e mi sta cercando.

"Cosa c'è che non và piccolo? Ti senti ancora male? Troppo alcol fa questo effetto, lo sai."

"Non ho bisogno di una predica. Ho bisogno che mi tiri sul il morale, Vince. Raccontami una barzelletta."

"Non me ne viene in mente nessuna."

"Allora una storia divertente. Una freddura."

"Ok. Quanti Stuart Jones servono per cambiare una lampadina? Uno. Lui tiene ferma la lampadina, ed aspetta che l'intero universo ruoti intorno a lui per avvitarla."


End file.
